Surprise For Steve
by Todd's Pet
Summary: A v short story I wrote when I wondered what would happen if a Wraith met a vampire - Steve gets more than he bargained for!


**Steve's Surprise**

Steve completes the last braid in his long, flowing hair, soft and smooth and reaching his waist. Peering into the mirror he checks his eyes – bright and clear and the colour of amber with just a hint of a glimmer around the slitted black pupils.

As he admires his own reflection he delicately flicks a pointed black fingernail off one of his tiny, sharp, pointed teeth. You're so damned gorgeous, he thinks to himself, these human females won't know what hit them.

**-oOo-**

"I can pilot any dart in the fleet! What makes you think I can't operate one of these primitive things? Out of my way, idiot human!" Steve brushes the salesman aside and gets into the sleek red open top sports car. "This one will do. The key," he demands.

"Well now, sir, there's the small matter of finance. So if you'd just like to step into my office…"

Steve snarls deeply and draws his feeding hand back threateningly.

"But in your case, sir, I'm sure we can arrange a discount – no, in fact, why not accept it as a gift…"

Steve snatches the key from the puny human's hand, guns the car and screams off down the avenue far too fast.

Such shows of exaggerated Wraithieness are so undignified, but it does tend to have the desired effect of scaring the humans enough to instantly give him what he wants.

**-oOo-**

Steve slows the car to a crawl and studies the human female's backside. He grins as he imagines sinking his sharp little teeth into it. Delicious, he thinks to himself.

"Hey, honey…" he says as he draws alongside. When she turns to look at him he almost hyperventilates – damn, she's almost as gorgeous as me, he thinks.

In spite of the cold evening, she's wearing just a tight, deep purple, crushed velvet dress, low cut and showing off the beautifully peachy skin of her cleavage. Her skin is so pale it's almost blue, like Steve's. But her waist length hair is shiny raven black, like her eyes which hold Steve's gaze steadily as he stares at her luscious blood red lips.

His golden eyes glitter brightly as he drinks in the sight of her – relishing the prospect of drinking in her life force later.

"Baby, get in," Steve drawls. An animal grin spreads slowly across his face as, without hesitation, the woman swings her beautiful backside into the seat beside him and crosses her long, slim, golden brown legs oh, so slowly and obviously for his benefit. As she strokes her slender fingers ever higher up his thigh he's certain the grin will become a permanent fixture on his face.

**-oOo-**

They're barely inside the door when she rips open his leather overcoat and drags it off his shoulders, flinging it across the room. He's too excited to care about the damage to the coat and instead helps her get the rest of his, and then her clothes off.

Her lips taste divine and he can't help himself from taking just a tiny little bite. She pulls away with a sharp intake of breath and a tiny trickle of blood seeps out of her ruby red lip and down her chin. Steve is surprised – and more than a little aroused – when she simply smiles and slowly and deliberately licks the blood.

Steve lays back and allows these new sensations to overwhelm him. Dear Queen in heaven, can this get any better, he thinks.

He opens his eyes momentarily to enjoy the sight of her swaying on top of him, her inky black hair falls over her breasts and sweeps tantalisingly across his chest.

His feeding hand is itching almost intolerably. Just a little longer and then he'll take her. Just as he thinks this she runs her hands up his arms, making his skin tingle then, wrapping her slender fingers around his wrists, she holds his hands down on the bed.

Suddenly he feels something cold touch his mind and he sees her eyes, dark as the night itself, widen. What's this, he thinks, humans can telepath?

He watches her as she throws her head back almost in slow motion – what was that glint of white?

Too late, Steve understands that there's not a damn thing he can do as she swings her head sharply down towards him and sinks her glistening fangs deep into the soft flesh of his neck.

**THE END**


End file.
